The Battle For The Odango!
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Very, very random, but lots of fun! It's the battle between Haruka Vs Seiya Vs Mamoru all for the love of Usagi! Who will prevail? Who will be the cheering section? What will Michiru think of this?
1. Introduction: The Competitors!

**The Battle For The Odango!**

**Pairing:** SeiyaXUsagi, HarukaXUsagi and MamoruXUsagi

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Characters not mine, Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi!

**Author's Note:** So.... this just came up in my head and I really wanted to get it out, gotta tell you this story is very, VERY random. Basically, Haruka, Seiya and Mamoru are fighting for the love of Usagi! Who will win? Who knows! (You all know that I'm a big SeiyaXUsagi fan, so... hehehe!! Though, I also looove HarukaXUsagi, sorry Mamo-chan). But I will make it fair for Mamoru's sake, heheh! Though, I do give you a fair warning: The story will contain some **shoujo-ai** meaning girlxgirl romance. One more thing, the characters miiight be slightly OOC. I just think it's fun to mess them around (grinning).

* * *

In the right corner!

A dazzling beauty with enough power to take down a full grown adult male! Beautiful dark teal, piercing eyes that could drive any girl insane by mistaken her for a guy. This woman, very tall with boy cut, short but very soft light tan hair. She's an extraordinary person with a passion for motorcycles and to ride free like the wind. Here she is standing with her sailor uniform as she represents the planet Uranus. The strong outer senshi whose purpose is to protect the princess from any threat, her name is Tenou Haruka; your typical high school student at the age of 16. As a soldier she is roughly known as Sailor Uranus; wielding the ferocious strength of the wind.

In the left corner!

Stood a rather tall female but not as tall as the senshi of wind. Standing with her rather sexy looking attire of black leather; from the gloves, shorts, top, and high heeled boots. Having coal black hair that looked short but she also has this oddly long ponytail that reached down to her back. She is a soldier as a woman since it is her true form, however, on earth she becomes a man! That was only a disguise to help her look for her dear beloved princess. Having star earrings and a thing head band with a star in the center. Her seductive dark blue eyes made every girl squeal when she performed as Seiya in a group called the Three Lights. She is the leader of the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter!

Finally at the other side of the ring, a man in a tuxedo with a black top hat to finish the attire and wearing white masquerade glasses. Taking out a rose as he looked at his competitors. _Doh! Who am I kidding!? I'm here taking on two girls! But that Star Fighter is one weird soldier... Girl in sailor soldier and guy as Seiya..._ He shudders a bit as he looks at the senshi of wind. He admits of also mistaken her for a guy. Anyway, he is the future king of Crystal Tokyo, father of Chibi Usa and future husband of Neo Queen Serenity. He is Tuxedo Kamen!

Despite the fact that he's _her_ destiny, Sailor Uranus changed her mind about the situation and decided to go against the rules. Destiny didn't worry her anymore. There was a serious atmosphere among the two soldiers. Fighter and Sailor Uranus were very serious about this, their energy level must be reaching over 9,000 by now!

The bell rung which indicates the battle to start. Both women jumped up in the air and head towards each other. He can see fists colliding as Fighter was swift and bold as she made an upper cut towards Sailor Uranus' chin. The strong outer senshi caught her wrist and drived a fast one into her abdomen. The Starlight spat out and bend over slightly, quickly recovers and with her free left fist rams it into the side of the senshi's body. Sailor Uranus groaned as the two got away from each other and stood at a far away distance. All Tuxedo Kamen could do was watch, _right... What am I supposed to do? _He sighs and looks at his rose, _my god why do I even have a rose... At least turn into a whip like that Kurama guy._

"World Shaking!"

"Star... Serious Laser!"

Both attacks came thrashing, a brightorange sphere with rings around it zig-zagged and cracked the ground with a huge amount of pressure caused by the wind. Such a monstrous and powerful move caused by the element she control, the bright planet like sphere zoomed to collide against a bright white beam of energy which was zapped from Fighter's star weapon. Both attacks explode as their strength and power were fairly equal, but neither wanted to give in. Suddenly they were struck by a far worse weapon.... Roses! They got stung from the arms and looked at the annoying pest, they realized that they have completely forgotten about Tuxedo Kamen.

"Ha! Fear my roses of doom!"

"You stay out of this!" Both soldiers growled, leaving the only man in this battle silent.

"You! Outsider of the galaxy, stay away from Tsukino Usagi" The outer senshi warned her.

"Ha!" As if I'll listen to you!" Fighter grinned as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I love Odango more than you think, what's the matter jealous?"

"Heh, me jealous of you? I don't think so. You see, my Koneko-chan has the hots for me" Sailor Uranus smirked.

"Umm hello?" Called a familiar voice.

"Yeah right, I even dater her while her lame boyfriend was out in the states" Fighter claims.

"Hey!" Cried out the third opponent, _I didn't know she dated my Usako! But I had my star seed stolen, so I wasn't really in the U.S!_

"Well you may have the upper hand, but I'm always with her" Sailor Uranus runs her fingers up into her bangs and shook her head. "I held her in my arms, twice"

"HEY!" Again the third opponent called out, _damn, these girls really like her!_

"Will you SHUT UP!" Both soldiers raised their voices at Tuxedo Kamen, pretty much there was nothing he can do.

"Kyaaaaaa!!"

She screamed and sat up from her bed, panting heavily as a bit of sweat rolled down her small face. She sighed and looked out the window, _what just happened?_ She wondered, she lies back down on the bed as she pictures the events that happened in her dream. What a weird dream, rather than dreaming about her beloved Mamoru like she always has, now her mind was thinking of other people. Not just her future husband but two important people in her life, all this time she thought she could only love one person but she did have an attraction towards Haruka.

That woman was gorgeous, the tough look in her face, the eyes and those beautiful lips. Those strong arms she weilds, dammit she was hot for a woman. Then there was this other person. He was hot, whether man or woman, he was hot. As Seiya he has a wonderful voice; an angelic tone that couldn't be matched by others. He was awesome, fun and very romantic. Usagi found herself dreaming of the two, once in a while she'd dream about Mamoru but most of the time... Her dreams were pretty much about Seiya and Haruka.

Usagi sweat dropped and sighed, she knew that she was going to get in trouble for liking three different people. Though, the attraction towards Haruka and Seiya were much more stronger, oh yeah, she's definitely in trouble!

* * *

Stay tune for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Vs Mamoru!

Finally! I'm soooo sorry that I took so long! I had a bad case of writer's block... Don't you hate it when that happens? I was so excited for writing this story and now it turns out my inspiration is fading away from me! How sad really, but I still want to write it. It might take a while, but I will upload a little faster. So here's chapter 2!

Filled with randomness!

* * *

Chapter 1: Vs Mamoru!

Round one begins!

The first competitor to begin is the 19 yr old Chiba Mamoru who is a college student; studying to become something great in the world. Sure, while he becomes the infamous-

"Hey, I'm actually famous!"

Alright, as the FAMOUS Tuxedo Kamen who always comes in the nick of time to save Sailor Moon and her soldiers. Though, before he even fights he always has to make a rather long and sort of ridiculous speech.

"Hey! I actually think really hard about my speeches!"

Yes, well in the end he always uses his roses because other than that he has no other weapon. Alright, maybe that black staff which comes in good use once in a while. So, Chiba Mamoru also known as the protect of the earth and known to be future kind of Crystal Tokyo! Other than that, yes there's more! He is also the future husband of Usagi who will soon become Neo Queen Serenity. Well this guys is really something now is he?

"Well, since the future has already been predicted... Doesn't that automatically make me the winner?"

Nope, despite the future being predicted and all the battle for the Odango's heart is still going! For one thing, wouldn't Usagi want to choose someone else to love? Or at least try out new people, besides the bun haired girl has always dreamed of being a princess and everything. It was a great shock when she found out that she was many people in one body. A soldier, princess, and a queen, imagine if you had to find that out when you're only a teenager! Kind of stressful for a teenage girl. So far Usagi had to deal with it, now she's around 16 and so far she's dealing with it. The stage is set as our fair maiden is now at the center of the stage. Your typical scene, outside of school where she finds out that once again she has another failing grade!

In comes the charming Mamoru to show the audience that he is the one for Usagi, nobody but him and he will prove it. Along with the wailing blond the other four inners tried to calm her down, the one with aqua blue hair tried to reason with cry baby Usagi in studying. The bun haired girl shook her head furiously, remember she detests studying as it is her weakness. This is his chance, he comes in and pats on top of her head and smiled gently. The background was all pink with transparent bubbles floating around along with some glitter. This was his way of making her feel better, a nice pat on the head while saying...

"You should study harder next time"

"Well that's lame"

"Indeed, as much as I hate agreeing with my rival"

Said two familiar voices, the four inners squealed when they saw the young with beautiful rave hair that's tied up in a long ponytail. While the other person with him was the tall woman dressed in a school uniform which is more of male clothing. Along with the inners a girl with green/blue shoulder length hair sighed with her arms folded. Yes, she was jealous and didn't like anything what the tall woman was doing, _why she wants to impress Usagi for?_ She thought and felt uncomfortable, her partner had always flirted with young pretty women that went by this is too much!

Mamoru and Usagi's scenary broke when they looked over to see the two main rivals of the protecter of earth. Mamoru gasped to see his rivals, _oh great, here we go again_, he mentally groaned. Suddenly, the raven haired's two confident friends popped out of nowhere as a tall brunette with an all black uniform he wore while the smallest member stood by his side but he had shiny silver hair. The three having the same oddly long ponytails, the four inners squealed as they saw the popular boy band together: The Three Lights!

"Show offs..." The tall woman with soft blond toned hair. She went off towards the bun haired girl and soon the whole deal about the grade wasn't even important. She took her hand into her's and kissed the back of it. "Koneko-chan, you look divine. I really adore those cute buns on your head" Haruka began the tone of her voice was soft and seductive. The way her words entered Usagi's ears was ravishing and caused her to shudder, not that it was a bad thing but Haruka's breathe tickled in her ear.

"Uh... Hey, hey, HEY!" Called out Mamoru.

"Haruka..." The scowling voice of the soldier of the ocean said as she glares at her flirty companion.

Haruka gulped as she knows that tone of voice, already she can imagine what sort of punishment awaits. The other four girls were cheering, two of them wanted Seiya to be with Usagi, one was still cheering for Mamoru and only one cheered for Haruka. Soon they looked at Mamoru who was trying to regain control of the situation, the only girl who was cheering for the future king suddenly decided to change sides and now cheered for Haruka instead.

"Ack! Hey, you traitor!" Mamoru scolds.

"Listen, both of you" In comes the challenger, wrapping his arms around the blond's small waist and drew her close to him. He looked down down into her blue round eyes and smiled softly. "Ne, Odango... We can study at my place. I will do my best to tutor you"

"Seiya..." Already this scene looked so romantic between Usagi and Seiya, both Haruka and Mamoru watched their eyes twitching. This is NOT the right scene, at least not in their eyes.

The winner of this round was definitely looking like it was Seiya's victory, the protector of the earth and the soldier of wind were not giving up that easily. They took charge, but before that would happen a monster appeared out of nowhere and was wreaking havoc among the people of Tokyo. This was the opportuniy they were waiting for as everyone transformed, suddenly a soldier appeared and bashed both Haruka and Seiya. This senshi wasn't so happy with the way these two were doing; trying to disrupt destiny.

"I, Sailor Pluto will not allow this!" She sets her staff on the ground. "Do you realize that you can't break destiny! I mean look at you two, the creator already made them a permanent couple!"

There she goes again saying that she's right and they're wrong for trying to woo the innocent Usagi. Did that matter to follow the soldier of time? Not really. Mamoru was gratified and thanked the woman with long dark green hair, however... Sailor Pluto merely said that this is just her job. Well this made Tuxedo Kamen sigh, isn't there anyone out there who will cheer him on? The group head off to the enemy as the inner soldier began the attack, the monster wasn't a Phage or a Cardien. It was just your regular beast just wanting to disturb the peace, the inners head in as the monster stretched out its rubber arms and swung it to throw them off.

Neptune and Mercury head in to combine their attacks, using Deep Submerge and Aqua Rhapsody to take down the beast. With his elastic body he simply stretched away from the attack while Mars and Venus were behind and threw their own attacks. The flaming arrow struck into the body as he roared, the big shiny orange heart was coming in close as the beast shot a beam from his mouth to break Sailor Venus's attack. He took the arrow out from his shoulder and throws it as the senshi with powerful force. The sailor soldiers hurried to the side as Sailor Moon came into play with her staff in hand as she was ready to destroy the beast. Suddenly a rose struck the monster as he groaned since it stung.

"Beating on women? I cannot allow such foul play, show some respect for these pretty soldiers as I am Tuxedo Kamen! I will most certainly defeat you in the name of justice and as-" He was intterrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Fighter charged forward as they used their strong attacks. World Shaking and Star Serious Laser went straight on to attack the beast. They looked over at Sailor Moon, indicating for her to finish the job.

With a couple of twirls and some poses she prepares for her ultimate attack and points her staff at the beast as she uses her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Long name for a very cool attack as a beam of silver light went straight towards the beast as it became nothing but dust particles. Meaning that it wasn't a person who got changed into a monster or anything, as much as Sailor Moon felt bad because she disliked destroying other lives, however there is a limit to her kindess since there are evil things in the world.

"You suck at protecting Odango" Sailor Star Fighter stayed close to Sailor Moon.

"If you're really going to win this fight at least stop with the speeches" Sailor Uranus comments.

"I've always done it before and nothing happened!" Tuxedo Kamen retaliates by defending himself.

Everyone sweatdropped, it seems this round goes to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Fighter for best protectors of Sailor Moon seeing as how this time... Tuxedo Kamen wasn't much of help. Sailor Pluto sighed and barged in again as she tried to convince the soldiers that it was useless to fight for the love of Sailor Moon. Everyone else enjoyed the show, Healer and Maker sighed as they watched their leader arguing with Pluto. The other inners watched as they observed their leader, poor Sailor Moon in the middle of the arguement with a heavy sigh and big sweatdrop as everyone was deciding for her. This was war but not just any war... This is the love wars! It doesn't look good, Sailor Uranus putting up a fist at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Star Fighter yanking Sailor Pluto's hair, yep, three competitors for love while one soldier tries to make things right since she's the soldier of time. Sailor Moon can't decide and it's causing her a big headache.

We'll have to see for Round 2!!!


End file.
